Rindie:Multiverse Adventures
by Razaraga
Summary: Well, Rindie seems to be doing something interesting... let's check up on them shall we?


On October thirty first, 2022, the game Sword Art Online swept the nation of Japan. For a MMO, it didn't sell that well, only 10,000 people having bought the game, but this was a blessing in disguise.

Those 10,000 people were now trapped in the game by the creator Akahiko Kayaba. This was possible thanks to the Nerve Gear players wore to get into the game. The Nerve Gear threatened to fry the brains of anyone in the game that died, killing them in real life.

Of the 10,000 players, 213 had already died from their family trying to remove the gear, ending the players lives. The pure _misery_ of what was happening caused it to leak from the universe and into the void, like black sludge from a cracked pot.

Now, this was _normal_ for this set of universes, since the event happened pretty much all of the time in that section of the multi-verse. However, in the void, an entity was passing through that picked up on the negative emotions, tilting their head… and grinning.

"This will be **very interesting.** " The being said, following the trail of negativity.

The being 'flew' through the void, coming quickly to the world with all of the negativity, appearing above what looked like normal Tokyo to them. Now that they were out of the void, more details were clear about them.

The being had gray hair, not from age, or some kind of effect from the void, but as if it was always like this, and always would be. They had skin that was as white as an albinos, but didn't seem all too bothered by the sun shining above them.

Their right eye seemed to be some kind of white anti-void, with a black pupil in the center that was as dark as their skin was light. Their left eye seemed to be the complete opposite, a dark black void with a anti-void white pupil in the center.

They were wearing a… strange, sweater. The left side of the sweater appeared to be a light green, with a large tan stripe going through the center of it. The right side was a blue, with two, smaller, pink stripes going through it. In the center of the sweater, there seemed to be black stitches, as if the sweater was once two and had both of its halves sewn together. The sweater was also larger than it needed to be, hanging off the figure that was wearing it.

The figure was also wearing long gray cargo pants, that seemed a little baggy. They covered the beings two brown boots, that were pretty much the only thing that was the right size on the figure. Fortunately, they had a black belt on, keeping the cargo pants up, a kitchen knife with a brown wooden handle in a sheath attached to the belt.

The figure also appeared to be only around ten years old, physically at least. They tilted their head at the boring and normal landscape, having seem _much_ more interesting things in their travels across the multi-verse.

"Now, I wonder where al **l that misery came from?** " The figure asked to themself, wondering what had happened in this seemingly normal universe so far. Using a hand to make their hair cover their left eye, they descended to the ground, unnoticed by the random civilians that went about their day.

Deciding to travel to the hospital, the child that was not a child skipped, humming happily to themselves as they did so. Since they were uninterrupted, they got there swiftly, and they blinked in surprise. "Here? Bu **t why…** " They mused out loud, wondering how a hospital could generate _that_ much negativity.

They decided that they were going to find out, walking into the hospital and looking around at the assembled people. Their eyes _glowed_ with their respective colors, white for right and black for left. They seemed to focus on someone that seemed important, before they smirked.

Humming a tune, they walked over to the elevator, going in and being sent up to a seemingly random floor. They walked into a room, where a black haired teenager with a strange device on his head was.

The first being giggled, turning into black ones and white zeros, making a twirl above the teens head before going into the device.

* * *

The view shifted to what looked like somewhere a small theater of some kind, with a couple people scattered around on it. In front of the people was a person that was surprisingly blue, and it sounded like they were about to be dismissed.

The strange eyed being didn't currently care for what was being said, but was intrigued by the people in general, so they decided to follow the gathered people.

The strange eyed 'child' followed the players as they went to a town, seeming to have a party before they did whatever it was they were going to do. The 'child' looked around, and noticed two from the meeting were off to the side by themselves.

The 'child' decided to go over there and listen in on their conversation, intrigued by the black haired and eyed male and the cloaked female. They seemed to be chatting about how the male had gotten some cream from a quest, so the child quickly lost interest, decided to go explore.

* * *

The child looked up a long staircase, tilting their head amusedly. They remembered some names from the show they had watched in the past, the black haired one was Kirito, and the cloaked one Asuna.

The child decided to go up the stairs, humming a happy tune to themselves as they started to make a account for themself within the game. They frowned, seeing that there were no knives like theirs for fighting, quickly writing some code that would allow theirs and all its abilities to stay.

They sighed, relaxing a little as the game they were in stopped resisting them, accepting the new code. The child smirked, humming and seeing a large door, about to enter, before they paused. "I have a **feeling…"** They muttered, sitting and deciding to wait a little.

They waiting until the party from the meeting appeared, going invisible as the party went in, silently following behind them. The child watched as the party fought the boss. They watched as the boss was damaged, the minions of the boss killed by some smaller groups from the party on the side.

Eventually, the boss was on it's last bar of health, and switched to another weapon, a long sword with a V shaped gap at the end. The child watched as the giant fat pig of a boss bounced around the room, before falling straight at the blue person from the meeting.

The child widened their eyes as the world _slowed_. They knew that, normally, this person would die… **but they refused** to allow it to happen this time. Charging forward and turning visible, the child drew their knife, it glowing a light green color as they appeared in front of the blue haired man, slashing in the air and making a shield that blocked the boss's blow.

"I don' **t think so** " The child said with a snarl, blade glowing a deep _**black**_ as their blade slashed at the boss, leaving a dark trail as a deep red gash of red appeared on the boss, obliterating the last of its health.

The surrounding players gasped at this, too stunned to react immediately. "W-what… are you?" The blue haired one, Diable, asked.

"I am **RINDIE**." The child, Rindie said simply, smiling as they turned to the gathered humans.


End file.
